Un secreto entre tu y yo
by Loba blanca
Summary: En una de las primeras misiones el equipo se ve obligado a dividirse y Tormenta y Lobezno aparecen varados en una isla de Tailandia. Lo que pasó en los días siguientes es algo que sólo ellos saben...


-¡Por la Diosa, creí que nunca llegaríamos a la costa! -jadeó Ororo dejándose caer agotada en la orilla. Junto a ella se derrumbó también Lobezno. Respiraba con dificultad y se sujetaba un hombro.

-No podemos detenernos aquí mucho tiempo -gruñó él intentando ponerse en pie. -Saben que nos hemos separado y no dejarán de intentar encontrarnos.

Intentó dar un paso, pero calló de nuevo a la arena. Ororo corrió a su lado y le ayudó a ponerse en pie aguantando algo de su peso. Sin detenerse se dirigieron a zona habitada donde se mezclaron con la multitud hasta llegar a un callejón.

-¡Si tuviésemos nuestros poderes no estaríamos en esta situación! -gruñó Lobezno apoyándose contra un muro.

-Lo sé Lobezno, pero ya sabes que para esta misión era importante que no detectasen nuestros poderes -contestó Tormenta asomándose a la calle. Por suerte habían llegado de noche y los bares y restaurantes de la zona estaban llenos de gente, cosa que les facilitaba pasar desapercibidos -Yo también tengo ganas de quitarme este brazalete inhibidor de Stark. ¿Dónde estamos?

-Por donde han derribado el Mirlo y la distancia que hemos nadado debemos de estar en la isla de Ko Samui.

-Aún seguimos en Tailandia...

Tras comprobar que nadie les había seguido se volvió hacia su compañero.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Tengo el hombro dislocado y posiblemente un par de costillas rotas -sonrió divertido. -Parece que de momento sobreviviré, cariño.

-Muy bien -contestó ella acercándose y agarrándole del brazo. -Primero ocupémonos del hombro...

-Sé como va el tema, nena. Ahórrate lo de contar hasta tres.

Ella sonrió y con un fuerte tirón le colocó el hombro en su sitio. Él gruñó un instante y un gesto de dolor cruzó su rostro.

-Bien -le dijo ayudándole a sentarse en el suelo. -Tú espera aquí, yo me ocupo de todo.

-¡Espera Ro! -pero antes de terminar la frase ella ya había desaparecido en las sombras.

Media hora después apareció vistiendo un vestido veraniego blanco con unas sandalias a juego y el pelo aún húmedo recogido en un moño descuidado. Parecía una turista más.

-¡Ro, cariño! ¿De dónde has sacado esto? -preguntó Lobezno mirándola admirado.

-Se lo tenemos que agradecer a ... -contestó ella abriendo una cartera de hombre de cuero marrón -el Doctor Miller. ¡Oh, no me mires así Lobezno! Iba borracho y estaba molestando a unas chicas. No me gusta hacer esto, pero de hacerlo mejor a alguien así...

Entonces le lanzó una bolsa. Dentro tenía ropa también para él.

-No conocía esta faceta tuya -contestó él sacando las prendas.

Ella se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto y se acercó a ayudarle a vestirse.

-Me quedé huérfana muy pronto y para sobrevivir tuve que aprender ciertas cosas. No me siento orgullosa de ello, pero en ciertas circunstancias mis habilidades pueden ser útiles -le comentó abrochándole la floreada camisa. -Muy bien, ¿y ahora?

-Lo mejor es buscar un hotel e intentar ponernos en contacto con los demás.

Tras una hora andando se decidieron por un pequeño hotel a pie de playa algo alejado del núcleo urbano. Ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde y las calles vaciándose, y no querían llamar la atención registrándose a altas horas.

-¿Vas cogiendo las habitaciones mientras llamo a la mansión? -preguntó Ororo.

-Sin problemas, nena.

La vio alejarse hacia una vieja cabina al lado de una zona de estar. Él se volvió hacia el mostrador y justo cuando llegaba oyó el tintineo de las campanas de viento que anunciaban la entrada de un nuevo huésped. Miró disimuladamente a los recién llegados a través de un espejo que descansaba sobre el mostrador. Acababan de entrar dos hombres vestidos de oscuro y observando en torno suyo. Llevaban cazadoras a pesar del calor, y por el bulto bajo ellas, estaba claro que iban armados... y que buscaban a alguien.

La chica de recepción se volvió hacia él sonriente.

-Buenas noches, ¿dígame?

Ororo volvió minutos después más relajada tras haber hablado con Xavier. Había localizado al resto del equipo de camino a Surat Thani, hacia donde se dirigían en un pesquero cuyo capitán no había hecho muchas preguntas. Y lo mejor de todo, que aparte de alguna magulladura u ojo morado estaban sanos y salvos.

-Intentaré traeros de vuelta lo antes posible, Ororo -le dijo Xavier. -Acabo de hablar con Hank y los Vengadores pueden dejarnos un avión, pero aún así mañana a primera hora tendréis una tarjeta con fondos en recepción. Y sobretodo, no os quitéis los brazaletes bajo ninguna circunstancia. Aunque parezca imposible tienen algún sistema detector como los que llevan incorporados los centinelas...

Al volver, Lobezno le sonreía junto al mostrador y antes de que ella abriese la boca la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

-Tenemos habitación, querida.

-Emm, perfecto -contestó ella algo extrañada ante el gesto de su compañero.

-Espero que encuentre todo a su gusto, señora Howlett -comentó la siempre sonriente recepcionista.

-¿Qué...? -preguntó Ororo y entonces los fuertes brazos de Lobezno la atrajeron más hacia él y la besó con pasión. Cuando sus labios se separaron ella aún estaba en las nubes, momento que aprovechó Lobezno para volverse a la recepcionista.

-Somos recién casados, por eso ella aún se lía con el apellido.

La recepcionista asintió comprensiva. Entonces les observó un momento más y preguntó extrañada. -¿No tienen equipaje, señor Howlett?

-Nos lo han perdido en el vuelo, ¿te han dicho algo desde el aeropuerto, querida?

-Eh..., oh, sí -contestó Ororo. -Lo han encontrado y lo más seguro es que mañana o pasado mañana a más tardar nos lo traigan.

-¡Muy bien! -contestó Lobezno acariciándola suavemente el trasero. Ella le golpeó la mano mirándole con ira.

-Va a estar algo complicado lo de el equipaje.

-¿Qué? -preguntaron ambos a la vez.

-Tenemos alerta de lluvias y fuertes vientos -contestó la recepcionista. -Esta noche empieza la alerta y durante unos días la isla estará incomunicada. De ahí que tengamos habitaciones libres...

Los dos amigos se miraron decepcionados. Entonces los dos hombres se acercaron al mostrador junto a ellos.

-¿Puede atendernos? -dijo uno bruscamente.

Ororo les miró un instante y entonces comprendió.

-Venga cariño -comentó cogiendo a su amigo de la mano y arrastrándole al ascensor, -que tengo ganas de llegar a la habitación...

Justo se estaban cerrando las puertas cuando oyeron al hombre pidiéndole la lista de todos los registros de las últimas horas.

* * *

-¡No me lo puedo creer! -bufó Ororo saliendo del baño tras darse una corta ducha. Iba envuelta en un albornoz del hotel. Se sentó de mala gana junto a la ventana y observó el exterior. Un fuerte viento empezaba a agitar las palmeras y la lluvia no tardaría en caer. -Si tuviese mis poderes pondría fin a esta tontería y podríamos volver a casa. Me siento extraña sin ellos...

-Pero no puedes -le dijo Lobezno entrando al baño y abriendo la ducha. -Ya has oído a Xavier.

-Lo sé -susurró ella aún de morros.

Tras varios minutos Lobezno salió secándose el pelo con una toalla y con otra envolviendo su cintura.

-¿O es que te da miedo quedarte conmigo a solas? -preguntó sarcásticamente.

Ella se volvió hacia él para contestarle pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue una exclamación de asombro.

-¡Bueno, nena! -rió Lobezno al ver su cara de asombro. -¡Ni que nunca me hubieses visto sin camiseta!

Ella le echó una mirada que si hubiese tenido sus poderes sabía que le habría atravesado con un rayo.

-No, estás lleno de moratones y golpes -contestó ella acercándose a él alarmada. Fue a tocarle el enorme hematoma que le estaba saliendo en el hombro y él la detuvo cogiéndola de la muñeca.

-No te preocupes -dijo muy serio. -No es nada grave.

Se quedaron mirándose desafiantes unos segundos, entonces ella se soltó bruscamente y se acercó al teléfono.

-Sí, hola, quería que subiesen a esta habitación la cena...Sí, un solomillo poco hecho con guarnición y una ensalada especial, con agua y una cerveza...¿Y podrían subir una hielera llena?...Ohh -exclamó Ororo mirando a Lobezno alzando una ceja ,-que nos regalan una botella de champán y fresas por la luna de miel. - Él rio. -Muy bien...Sí...A la cuenta del señor Howlett...¿Qué? Sí, Logan Howlett -contestó extrañada -...Gracias.

-¿Logan Howlett? -preguntó al colgar.

-Un nombre como cualquier otro...

* * *

Una hora después no quedaba nada ni de la cena ni del alcohol, que se lo había bebido en su mayoría Lobezno. Ahora más relajado dejó que Ororo le curase las heridas y le pusiese hielo en el hombro.

-¿Crees que estamos en peligro? -preguntó ella suavemente limpiándole un corte de la espalda.

-Esperemos que no -contestó él. -No saben qué aspecto tenemos y mientras sigamos con esta parodia hasta que nos recojan no deberíamos tener problemas.

-Y hablando de problemas, ¿cómo vamos a dormir? Sólo hay una cama...

-Mira cariño, en cualquier otro momento discutiría contigo sobre ese tema y acabaríamos en la cama de todos modos -contestó él echándose cansado en el colchón. -Pero hoy estoy agotado, herido y borracho...

Y se durmió.

Ororo suspiró, y tras unos momentos de dudas dejó caer el albornoz al suelo y se metió en la cama junto a él.

-Mañana tendré que comprar un camisón -pensó acomodándose en la almohada. Y sonriendo miró de reojo a su compañero -Y un pijama para Lobezno.

* * *

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo fue volverse. Lobezno no estaba en la cama. Aprovechó para estirarse cual larga era y dormir un poco más. Se había acostumbrado rápido a dormir sola en su enorme cama de la mansión, por lo que compartirla con Lobezno le había resultado algo incómodo.

Sonrió ante este pensamiento. Había dormido con el temible canadiense. Como se enterasen sus compañeros les iba a dar algo, sobretodo a Coloso, siempre tan protector con ella.

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

-¿Ya estás despierta? -preguntó Lobezno dejando caer unas bolsas al suelo y asomándose a mirar disimuladamente hacia la calle tras las cortinas.

-Sí, ¿dónde estabas?

-Salí a investigar un poco...y a hacer unas compras -contestó lanzando un par de las bolsas sobre la cama. -Como "Charlie" prometió, ya teníamos una tarjeta en recepción. He conseguido algunas cosas que necesitábamos antes de que empezasen a cerrar las tiendas por la alerta del tifón.

Ororo abrió una de las bolsas y encontró un par de camisetas, unos vaqueros y un vestido largo negro. En la segunda bolsa, algo más pequeña, encontró dos conjuntos de lencería de encaje y un corto camisón medio transparente.

-¿De verdad Lobezno? -preguntó observando el camisón. -¿No había algo más discreto?

Lobezno rió al ver su cara de enfado.

-Yo compro, yo elijo.

El camisón le calló sobre la cabeza.

* * *

-¿Qué has averiguado? -preguntó Ororo saliendo del baño vestida.

-Toda la isla va a quedar incomunicada en unas horas -contestó él lanzándole una camiseta suya. Ella le guiñó un ojo en agradecimiento y la colocó sobre su lado de la cama. Ya tenía con qué dormir. -Aún así he visto a varios tipos sospechosos dando vueltas por la isla, así que deben estar convencidos de que algunos de nosotros llegamos aquí. Los tipos de anoche se han alojado en el hotel y han estado haciendo preguntas, pero no creo que sepan exactamente a quién buscan. Aún así no son tontos. Por lo que he podido observar son mercenarios y bien entrenados así que tenemos que actuar con cuidado y no levantar sospechas. Eso me recuerda... -entonces se puso a rebuscar en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y sacó una pequeña bolsa. -Toma, ponte esto.

Ororo miró lo que le puso en la mano. Una fina alianza de plata.

-Una para tí y otra para mí. ¡Ya estamos oficialmente casados!

* * *

Pasaron los días siguientes sin poder salir del hotel. La lluvia torrencial golpeaba las ventanas y puertas y el fuerte viento aullaba en el exterior con tal fuerza que parecía que iba a llevarse el tejado en cualquier momento. Por suerte la excusa de ser recién casados les permitía pasar gran tiempo en la habitación, pero no dejaban de bajar a los desayunos y comidas. En el hotel intentaban seguir con sus rutinas diarias y mantener a los clientes lo más entretenidos posibles. Los dos hombres que les seguían parecían más relajados al no haber encontrado indicios de nada y habían bajado la guardia. Incluso Lobezno se atrevió a jugar con uno de ellos y algún otro huésped a las cartas tras alguna cena.

-Has cazado una buena pieza -rió el hombre a Lobezno bebiéndose un whisky de golpe y haciendo un gesto hacia Ororo que reía en la barra con la recepcionista, que resultó ser la hija del dueño del hotel.

-Sí -contestó él volviéndose a mirar a su compañera. La verdad es que era preciosa. Ella le miró a su vez y le sonrió. -No me puedo quejar...

-A Louis, mi compañero, también le gusta mucho -continuó sarcásticamente el hombre.

A Lobezno no le hizo ninguna gracia esta observación. Ya había notado como el otro hombre la miraba cada vez que coincidían en la estancia, y más de una vez se había tenido que contener para no golpearlo.

-¿Y a qué os dedicáis? -preguntó Lobezno como si nada repartiendo las cartas.

El otro rió.

-Somos como una especie de agentes de seguridad privada...

-¿"Una especie"?

-Ya sabes, te mandan a hacer algo y tú no haces preguntas.

Lobezno prefirió no seguir indagando. El plan era simplemente pasar desapercibidos hasta que los recogiesen. Sin apoyo ni salida podía ser peligroso que sospechasen de ellos.

-¿Y vosotros, a qué os dedicáis? -preguntó inocentemente el otro hombre. Lobezno le miró apenas un instante. ¿Le estaba intentando sonsacar información para pillarlo en un renuncio o era pura casualidad? Si era como él, estaría entrenado para detectar mentiras, pero él era bueno echando faroles.

-Tengo un taller de motos a las afueras de Nueva York, y mi mujer es maestra.

-¿Motos?¿Alguna preferida?

Lobezno sonrió. No le iban a cazar.

-Varias. Pero si tuviese que elegir me quedaría con la Iron 883.

En ese momento entró el otro, Louis, en el comedor. No sin antes mirar a Ororo de arriba a abajo, se acercó a la mesa, gruñó a modo de saludo y le dijo algo al compañero al oido.

 _-¿Eso te han dicho?_ -se quejó en tailandés. Intentó bajar la voz, pero Lobezno le oyó haciéndose el distraído mientras barajaba las cartas y agradeciendo sus conocimientos sobre el idioma . _-¿Y nadie tiene ni una pista? Bueno, demos gracias al tifón, si no nos caería una buena..._

Louis se sentó en la mesa y pidió una ginebra. El otro no parecía estar de humor para continuar la partida.

-Bueno -se disculpó Lobezno lanzando las cartas sobre la mesa y estirándose, -creo que por hoy es suficiente. Si me disculpáis tengo ganas de pasar un rato con mi mujer...

-Sí -contestó el otro mirándola lascivamente. -Yo también lo haría.

Lobezno se levantó sin hacer caso al último comentario y acercándose a Ororo por detrás la apartó el pelo del hombro y la besó en el cuello.

-Vámonos a la cama.

Ella le sonrió y agarrados de la cintura salieron.

* * *

-Creo que tienen un comunicador con el que se mantienen informados -dijo Lobezno quitándose la camiseta y lanzándola a una silla. -Siguen sin saber nada de nosotros, y el rastro ya está demasiado frío...

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que tengan un dispositivo al que no le afecte las interferencias del tifón? -preguntó Ororo desde el baño.

-Bueno -contestó él sentándose en la cama y descalzándose, -tienen un detector del gen mutante. Y fueron capaces de localizar el Mirlo aunque íbamos camuflados. Tienen una tecnología muy avanzada, aunque ellos son simples mercenarios.

-¿Será tecnología robada? -preguntó ella saliendo del baño vestida con la camiseta de Lobezno y el pelo recogido.

Él la esperaba tumbado en la cama vistiendo únicamente unos pantalones de pijama. Ella le sonrió, se metió en la cama junto a él y apagó la luz. Al instante estaba entre sus brazos, apoyada en su enorme pecho. Con el paso de las noches se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro y el dormir abrazados se había vuelto algo natural para ellos.

Se mantuvieron en silencio en la oscuridad, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y si les robamos el comunicador? -preguntó de repente Lobezno. -Hank podría localizar desde dónde reciben las órdenes.

Ella levantó la cabeza y le miró en la oscuridad.

-¿No se supone que sólo teníamos que pasar desapercibidos?

-¡Ya sabes lo que me molesta estar sin hacer nada, cariño! -gruñó Lobezno.

Ororo se quedó de nuevo en silencio.

-Bueno, entrar en su habitación no sería difícil... Pero se darán cuenta de que ha desaparecido.

-Ya pensaremos en eso más adelante - y poco a poco se quedaron dormidos con el sonido de la lluvia de fondo.

* * *

-Ya han bajado a cenar -dijo Lobezno abriendo sigilosamente la puerta de la habitación, tanto que Ororo se asustó al oírle. -¿Estás lista?

-Sí -contestó ella. Rápidamente le siguió por el pasillo.

Se pararon ante la puerta de los individuos y mientras Lobezno vigilaba ella forzó sin dificultad la cerradura.

-Ya sabes. Yo estaré abajo vigilándoles por si acaso. Aún así intenta no tardar. No quiero que se pregunten dónde estás.

-No te preocupes -contestó ella guiñándole un ojo y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Como había dicho, Lobezno bajó al comedor y se sentó en una mesa desde la que podía ver toda la sala, incluido a los hombres, que en esos momentos engullían la cena.

Pidió su propia cena y la de Ororo junto con una botella de vino y consultó el reloj. Habían hablado de tardar a lo sumo 20 minutos, aunque no encontrase nada. No quería que nadie sospechase y, sobretodo, no quería ponerla a ella en peligro.

Levantó la vista y vio que ellos habían terminado de cenar. Pidieron unas copas y empezaron a hablar acaloradamente.

-Su vino, señor.

-Gracias -contestó Lobezno mirando de nuevo el reloj.

Se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Volvió su atención de nuevo a los hombres y les vio mirando sonrientes hacia la puerta de la sala. Miró en aquella dirección y enseguida localizó lo que ambos hombres admiraban. Ororo entraba en ese momento. Se había cambiado antes de bajar y ahora llevaba el vestido largo negro que le había comprado. Era un vestido sencillo de algodón, pero con el tono de su piel y su estupenda figura realzaba toda su persona. En contraste, llevaba el pelo blanco suelto como una cascada sobre sus hombros y sobre su oreja izquierda una enorme flor violeta.

-¡Roro, estás preciosa! -exclamó Lobezno cuando ella se acercó a la mesa. Se levantó y le acercó la silla.

-¿Tú crees? -rió ella.

-¿Nunca te das cuenta de el efecto que causas en las personas?

Ella se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

-Nunca me lo he planteado. En África siempre tuve otras preocupaciones...

-Ser una Diosa para tu pueblo, por ejemplo.

Ella le sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó él sirviéndola vino.

-Nada -contestó ella bajando la voz. -He encontrado únicamente las armas, por lo que debemos estar fuera de toda sospecha. Pero si tienen un comunicador lo llevan encima...

Tras la cena pasaron al bar, ya abarrotado a esas horas, y como cada noche, los hombres también acudieron, sentándose en la misma mesa de siempre.

-Un whisky doble con hielo y un vino tinto -pidió Lobezno sentándose en la barra. Se volvió hacia su compañera que miraba despreocupada en torno suyo. -En condiciones normales les pegaría una paliza y les quitaría el comunicador, y aún puedo hacerlo sin mis poderes. Mis huesos aún pueden hacer mucho daño.

-Tú lo has dicho, en condiciones normales -contestó ella. -Pero no lo son.

Lobezno vio cómo se mordía el labio pensativa. Entonces se volvió bruscamente hacia él.

-¿Confías en mí?

-¡Claro cariño!

-Pues vas a tener que salir del bar -contestó quitándole el whisky de la mano y bebiéndoselo de golpe. Cerró los ojos con disgusto. -Pero no te alejes demasiado...

Él comprendió rápidamente el plan, no le hacía mucha gracia.

-Muy bien -contestó. Confiaba en ella y su criterio. - Estaré aquí en cuanto me necesites.

Ella asintió y seguidamente derramó la copa de vino sobre la barra. Lobezno se apartó y elevando un poco la voz para que le oyesen la recriminó que estuviese bebiendo tanto.

-¿Dónde vas? -le preguntó Ororo tras comprobar que tenían la atención de los hombres.

-¡A que me de el aire! -gruñó su amigo.

Ororo observó como Lobezno se alejaba, y era consciente de que no lo hacía de buena gana. Suspiró y se volvió al camarero.

-Otro whisky, por favor.

Se dio la vuelta en la silla observando de nuevo la sala y por el rabillo del ojo vio que Louis se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía hacia ella esquivando a la gente del bar.

Se llevo el baso a los labios distraída y le sonrió cuando se situó junto a ella en la barra.

-¿Cómo puede ser que dejen sola a una chica tan guapa?

Ella se encogió de hombros coquetamente, y habló suavemente y haciéndose un poco borracha.

-Acabamos de casarnos y cree que me puede controlar.

-¡Pues no debería! ¿Te puedo invitar a otra copa?

Ella le sonrió de nuevo.

-Mmm, de acuerdo.

-Pon otros dos más - pidió y dándole su baso y cogiendo el suyo los levantó para brindar. -¡Por las chicas guapas!

- _A lo tonto me voy a emborrachar de verdad_ -pensó nerviosa Ororo bebiéndose el tercer whisky. También era consciente de que Louis se estaba acercando demasiado. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo y como si nada había apoyado una de sus manos en una de sus caderas. Mejor sería no demorar más su plan.

-¡Huy, estoy un poco mareada! -dijo riéndose intentando bajar de la banqueta. Entonces tropezó y calló en sus brazos.

-¡Cuidado preciosa!

-Gracias -contestó ella poniéndose en pie colorada.- Creo que voy a salir un segundo al vestíbulo a que me dé el aire. -Y ágilmente se soltó de las manos que no dejaban de sobarla. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida respirando cada vez más relajada. El corazón parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho pero a cada paso que daba se sentía más segura. Entonces, al dejar pasar a una pareja miró un segundo por encima de su hombro y vio que Louis la seguía rápidamente y confiado.

* * *

Lobezno salió del bar enfurruñado pero se quedó sin ser visto junto a la puerta. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando vio que Louis se levantaba de la mesa, en contra de las quejas de su amigo, y se dirigía hacia Ororo, que le recibió con una sonrisa. No pudo evitar soltar un gruñido al ver cómo la miraba.

Cruzó los brazos nervioso y siguió observando. Ella se había tropezado y caído en los brazos del hombre, y gracias a su entrenada percepción, vio como le sacaba el comunicador del bolsillo. Sonrió impresionado, pero rápidamente su gesto se tornó otra vez en ira al ver como la tocaba.

Ella se disculpó y empezó su camino hacia la puerta.

-¡Muy bien, nena! -dijo en voz baja.

Volvió de nuevo su atención hacia Louis. Continuaba en la barra, mirando su copa en silencio. Entonces se la bebió de un trago y con gran determinación salió detrás de Ororo. Lobezno sabía perfectamente cuales eran sus intenciones, lo podía leer en sus ojos y su media sonrisa. Y no iba a permitirlo.

* * *

Ororo aceleró el paso. No pensaba dejar que ese tipejo la tocase de nuevo. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió indefensa y temerosa sin sus poderes. Entonces levantó la vista y vio que Lobezno se acercaba rápidamente, y aunque durante un instante su simple visión la tranquilizó, el color de sus ojos y su lenguaje corporal indicaban que la ira estaba tomando el control.

-¡No! -susurró Ororo. No podía permitir que se dejase llevar. Sin sus poderes podía salir herido, él o cualquiera del lugar. Incluso muerto.

Vio que cerraba los puños fuertemente y sabía que en el cualquier momento sacaría las garras.

Entonces hizo lo que le indicó su instinto. Corrió hacia él, y lanzándose a sus brazos juntó sus labios con los suyos.

* * *

Sus instintos y su mente empezaban a nublarse, como le pasaba cada vez que el animal tomaba el control. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era llegar junto a ese tío y sacarle las tripas. Sonrió mostrando los colmillos. Y pensaba disfrutar con ello. Entonces notó como unos finos brazos se cerraban en torno a su cuello, y el olor a flores y lluvia de Ororo le inundó todos los sentidos. Él volvió en sí sorprendido, olvidando de golpe y porrazo lo que iba a hacer. Y sus labios se fusionaron con los de su amiga.

* * *

Louis se detuvó justo detrás de la pareja, molesto. Entonces un brazo le rodeó por los hombros.

-Ya te dije que no tenías nada qué hacer -rió su amigo. Y echando un último vistazo a la pareja que se besaba en medio de la sala arrastró a su amigo de nuevo a la barra. -Venga, que te invito a otra copa.

* * *

No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban besándose, y les daba igual. Ella se aferró fuertemente a su cuello mientras lo atraía hacia ella y él no pudo contenerse en agarrarla a su vez de la cintura y la nuca. Sus besos profundizaron cada vez más, y sus lenguas jugaban en sus bocas.

-Ro -consiguió susurrar él sin dejar de besarla. -Tenemos que parar...

-Sí -contestó ella dejándole acceder a su cuello, -somos compañeros.

Sin saber cómo, llegaron al ascensor sin despegarse y nada más cerrarse las puerta él la apoyó contra la pared pegando todo su cuerpo al suyo.

Besándola el cuello fue subiéndola el vestido y empezó a acariciar sus suaves muslos. Ella ya le estaba desabrochando la camisa y palpando su marcados abdominales cuando la puerta se abrió en su planta.

Torpemente abrieron la puerta de la habitación y él la cerró de un portazo sin soltar las caderas de ella. Ella paso la manos por dentro de la camisa de él y la dejó caer al suelo. A continuación empezó a desabrocharle diestramente el cinturón y los vaqueros, que cayeron junto a la camisa.

Ororo le echó una mirada de aprovación mordiéndose el labio y le empujó a la cama.

Sentado al borde de la cama, observó divertido cómo su compañera se quitaba el vestido. Debajo llevaba uno de los conjuntos de encaje que él había comprado.

-Sabía que te sentaría bien, cariño -dijo cogiéndola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él con deseo.

Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y empezó a besarle de nuevo.

-Y yo no sabía que tenías tan buen ojo para las tallas.

-Es un don -gruñó dejándose caer en el colchón con ella encima.

Sus besos se hicieron más húmedos y duros, y sus caderas empezaron a moverse acompasadamente.

Ororo notó bajo ella el duro bulto de sus calzoncillos y sonrió.

Suavemente él pasó una mano por debajo del sujetador, dejando uno de sus pecho libres. Lo miró con deseo. Ya la había visto desnuda alguna vez, pero nunca pensó que fuese a poder tocar su inmaculada piel y menos de ese modo. Sin poder contenerse se llevó el oscuro pezón a la boca, y empezó a morderlo y besarlo. Ororo se revolvió sobre él y gimió agarrándole de la cabeza y acercándola más a ella.

-¡Lobezno! -susurró.

-Logan -contestó él sin dejar de besarla los pechos mientras la desabrochaba el sujetador. Entonces la volteó y era él el que estaba encima, mirándola a los ojos. -Mi nombre es Logan.

Ella le sonrió agradecida de saber algo más de su amigo.

Él también la sonrió y empezó a besarla de nuevo, y fue bajando por su cuello, su clavícula, sus pechos, su estómago...

Ella cerró los ojos suspirando mientras besaba y lamía una de sus caderas. Entonces poco a poco le quitó las bragas. Sus besos siguieron bajando hasta llegar a su zona húmeda y cuando él hundió su lengua ella no pudo evitar un gemido y agarrarse con fuerza a las sábanas.

Él sonrió. La estaba haciendo perder el control. Y eso no era algo que se pudiese conseguir de la Jinete del Viento.

Siguió lamiendo, unas veces suavemente, otras más rápido y fuerte, y cuando supo que ella estaba apunto de llegar al clímax se detuvo.

Ella le miró con ira y él rió.

-Aquí jugamos los dos, cariño -contestó él volviendo a su boca mientras se quitaba los calzoncillos.

Ella le abrazó de nuevo, besándolo con pasión y separó las piernas mientras él se encajaba entre ellas.

-Mmmm, Ro -jadeó él entrando poco a poco en ella.

Ella gimió, mordiéndole el labio.

Cuando sus cuerpos se hubieron adaptado empezaron a moverse al unísono. Y siguieron besándose, y acariciándose. Y los jadeos y gemidos inundaron la habitación. Fueron aumentando el ritmo, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte.

-¡Diosa, Logan! -gemía Ororo en su oído.

Él sonrió. Le estaba volviendo loco oírla jadear su nombre verdadero.

No pudo evitar gruñir de placer cuando sus piernas le rodearon pidiéndole más fuerte y más profundo, y así hizo, hasta que, dejándose llevar, alcanzó el clímax dentro de ella. Aún así, siguió moviéndose y envistiendo, hasta que ella gritó y arqueó todo su cuerpo bajo él en un maravilloso orgasmo.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos cayeron en la cama, uno junto al otro. Aún gimiendo y temblando por el placer.

Él se volvió hacia ella, recogiéndola en sus brazos, como cada noche, sólo que ésta era diferente. Y la beso la cabeza y los labios, hasta que se quedaron dormidos enredados el uno en el otro.

* * *

-¿Qué crees que significa esto? -preguntó Ororo. Estaba tumbada desnuda boca abajo con la cabeza al borde de los pies la cama y observaba el comunicador tirado en el suelo. Incluso desde ahí podía ver perfectamente las siglas de "Industrias Stark". Al no recibir respuesta se volvió y miró con enfado a Logan, que dormitaba a su lado. -¿Logan?

-No lo sé, cariño -contestó poniéndose la almohada sobre la cabeza. -Deja que Hank lo averigüe.

Ella se volvió de nuevo hacia el comunicador con el ceño fruncido.

-Por mucho que lo mires no te va a contestar -llegó una voz desde las profundidades de la almohada.

Ororo resopló con resignación y se sentó en la cama.

Logan levantó un poco la almohada y la miró con disimulo.

-Venga Roro -dijo levantándose y abrazándola por la espalda. La apartó el cabello y empezó a besarla el cuello. -Piensa en todo lo que podrán descubrir Los Vengadores gracias a "nuestra misión de infiltración".

Ella sonrió y se volvió dejándose caer sobre él.

-Realmente fue gracias a mí ,¿eh? -bromeó ella mirándole apoyada en su pecho.

-Claro que sí, cariño -rió él abrazándola. -Y daremos cuenta de todo lo ocurrido en el informe. ¡Con todos los detalles!

-¡Ni se te ocurra! -le regañó ella incorporándose y golpeándole con la almohada. -Esto queda entre tú y yo.

Logan se revolvió y la inmovilizó con su peso sobre la cama.

La miró y la sonrió. Le gustaba que ella siguiese siendo ella. Ororo. Su amiga. Y sabía que su relación no iba cambiar a pesar de lo sucedido.

-Por supuesto -la contestó abrazándola. -Sólo entre tú y yo, querida.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y él se incorporó para cogerlo.

-Sí, páseme la llamada...Gracias.

Ororo se volvió a acomodar sobre él, jugando con el bello oscuro de su pecho. Mientras esperaba él le acariciaba la espalda inconscientemente.

-¡Hank! Me alegro de oírte...Sí, por aquí todo bien -y sonrió a Ororo que le devolvió la sonrisa. -¿Dos horas?...Sí, no creo que tengamos problemas en encontrar el lugar...Sí...Hasta dentro de nada. Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y los dos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

-Bueno -dijo ella juguetonamente, -por lo menos tenemos dos horas...

Él sonrió con apetito y se lanzó sobre ella.

* * *

Esperaban en silencio en la playa acordada, él fumándose un cigarro sentado sobre el tronco de una palmera derribada por el tifón, ella mirando el mar de pie un poco por delante de él. A la hora señalada un quinjet de Los Vengadores tomó tierra delante de ellos y Hank les saludó desde el interior de la cabina mientras abría la escotilla.

-¡Logan!

Él se volvió hacia Ororo, que iba tras él.

-Ten -le dijo devolviéndole la alianza.

-No te preocupes cariño, guárdala -dijo sonriéndola. Y subieron al avión.

Desde entonces, Logan guarda una alianza de plata en un saquito de piel en un cajón de su escritorio y Ororo guarda otra a juego en una cajita en su mesita de noche.


End file.
